2 Plus 2 Equals Fish
by Spider milk
Summary: Eridan and Sollux met as children and keep running into each other. Both of their moirails die, how will they come to terms with this?
1. Meeting

Sm: Hey.

Sollux: Why am ii doiing thi2?

Sm: Because, i said so.

Sollux: Fine, 2he doe2n't own me or anything el2e.

**Sollux p.o.v.**

Sollux sat there staring at his husktop ignoring the waves at the beach, he was working an a code that would destroy Kk's computer. He enjoyed teasing the other who sucked at coding, he wondered what Aa would think of this code. He shrugged he could get her opinion later, he heard footsteps on the beach and he looked up. What he saw was a seadweller, with a long scarf and a purple streak in his hair.

"Hello wwho are you?" asked the seadweller, "II'm 2ollux Captor, who are you lo2er?" he said looking back down at his husk top continuing to type. The seadweller glared at him and yelled "Filthy landwweller, wwho do you think you're talkin to?" Sollux looked up at the seadweller smirking "ii don't know, the lo2er wont tell me." He replied calmly causing the seadweller to flush violet, _he doesn't look to bad _ Sollux thought idly before the seadweller Interrupted his thoughts "My name is Eridan Ampora." Solux rolled his eyes Ff had told him about this boy "Well then Ed fuck off." he said.

**Eridan p.o.v.**

Eridan got of his lusus and looked around the beach, fef was supposed to meet him here but all he saw was a landweller. He sighed and approached the landweller, unsure if he had gone to the wrong beach. When the landweller looked up he could tell it was a yellowblood, and a psionic , he had always been interested in them their powers were like magic.

"Hello wwho are you?" he asked genuinely curios, "II'm 2ollux Captor, who are you lo2er?" said lowblood, rage boiled inside him as the lowblood looked back down at the husk top continuing to type. He glared at the lowblood and yelled "Filthy landwweller, wwho do you think you're talkin to?" Sollux looked up at the seadweller smirking "ii don't know, the lo2er wont tell me."the lowblood replied calmly causing Eridan to flush violet, How could this... This LOWBLOOD insult HIM!"My name is Eridan Ampora." Solux rolled his eyes, causing eridan to glare at him "Well then Ed fuck off." Sollux said.

The violet blooded boy walked off and left the yellow blood sitting there on the beach, typing his codes as normal. And you have two choices.

Follow the seadweller

or

Follow the lowblood

Sm: Okay so they are three sweeps right now.

Ed: There is a poll as for who she will follow first but she will do both.

Sollux: Reveiiw if you want two.

Sm: thanks for reading


	2. Follow the seadweller

Sm: Hey again.

Eridan: She still don't own anythin.

Eridan got back on his lusus, letting it take him back to his hive. He had to have a talk with fef, why had his moirail ditched him? He sighed as they aproached the empty ship that was his hive, when they got there he got off his lusus. He immediately went to his husktop to troll is moirail.

caligulasAquarium started trolling cuttlefishCuller

cA: Fef where in the name of cod are you

cA: Fef

cA: Fef are you there

cA: Fef i'm comin down okay?

cA: I'll be there soon

caligulasAquarium ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller

Eridan stripped down to his underpants and climbed back to the top of the ship, he hated swimming but his moirail was in trouble. He jumped off the cold water causing him to shiver slightly as he swam deeper, to his moirail's hive. But when he got to her hive it was to late, she was laying on the ground of her hive, the water around her was tainted with fuchsia blood, it was clear who had killed her by the three holed in her torso, the empress had killed fef, his moirail was dead.

Eridan scowled and looked back at the top of the water, and at the age of three sweeps he swore to kill the empress, for good or for bad the empress would regret killing his moirail. With that eridan swam to the top, swearing that no matter how he had to do it he would make that witch he got back to his ship he brought out two books he had on history, two very illegal books he had on history. The books were about two very different attacks on the empress, the signless' revolution and the summoner's rebellion. He got on his husktop and did something he never thought he would do, he started trolling vriska.

caligulasAquarium started trolling arachnidsGrip

cA: VVris, fef is dead.

AG: Why should i care?

cA: Because i need ya to help me with my revenge.

AG: What is in it for me?

cA: Ya get to help me.

AG: Really?

AG: Did really think that would work?

cA: No but this might i'm after the crown

AG: ...Well then what do you need captain ampora?

cA: Not much captain marquise, just some notes on how the summoner fought the war.

AG: W8. What?

AG: You want me to give you my ancestor's m8sprit's notes on war?

cA: Yes.

AG: And why would i do that?

cA: Because fef is dead and if you don't i'll just havve to take them by force.

AG: Fine meet me l8er ampora.

cA: WWhat port?

AG: None. It's at my hive.

AG: 8ye.

arachnidsGrip started trolling caligulasAquarium

Eridan sighed and walked up to the top of the deck after putting his clothes back on.


	3. Follow the lowblood

Sm: Hey here you go.

Sollux: 2he don't own me.

Sollux sat on the beach for what seems like sweeps until finally he stood up and turned to walk to his hive, but before he could his arm was grabbed by someone, he turned around to see the empress. Sollux bowed his head "Empre22, what an honor iit ii2 that you have allowed me the priiviliege of 2eeing you." He lied through his fangs, there was no pleasure in seeing her, not even the slightest hint of it.

"I'm s)-(ore it is boy, you commin with me." She replied making Sollux shiver in fear, what could she need him for? Before he could ask she pulled him onto her ship.

When he got there he was brought to a room, a room that he knew very well from tales, it was the engine room, he was going to be a helmsmen. He tried to run as the fear engulfed his heart, since when does the empress use child engines what happened to the old one?

They had probably ran out of power and died. One of the guards took off his glasses and replaced them with goggles He squirmed and kicked and swung his arms until he was sore, his eyes sparked under the goggles but he never had a chance as they hooked him up to the engine. All he could think about was his moirail, was she okay? Had the empress hurt any of his friends? And no matter how many times he tied to voice these worries all that came out was a string of ones and zeros.

The empress came back when he was nearly gone and whispered something that he could barely hear, it sounded something like my helmsmen, why would this women say that though? Was this machine frying his think pan? That had to be it, he was going insane and it was this woman's fault. His eyes sparked but that only gave more fuel to the ship that he was now the engine of. Before he lost control totally sollux said one thing, one last word witnessed only by the machine that he was slowly becoming part of. "AA ii'm 2o 2orry..." And then his mind and his soul was filed away in some compressed file in the back of his head and he became a helmsmen just like the empress wanted him to.


End file.
